


WHere the bleep is icewind Dale?

by Reinamarieseregon



Category: Hellboy 2
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Reinamarieseregon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this cowrite about 2012-13 with mewtwofan. it's for memory as i can't login to ff net anymore. How people time travel to forgotten realms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. act 1

Where the Bleep is Icewind Dale?

Muses: mewtwofangirl and reinamarie seregon =)

Summary: as if bumping into Nuada in killer mode is not bad enough, we suddenly find ourselves in a foreign country. My seemingly mundane life may turn out to be quite adventurous though. If I don't get speared first.

Our first cowrite together. The girl's name is like mine too lol. Reina: I love sharing the songs for each chap. Recommended: Nightwish: Elvenpath, Jonas Brothers/Demi Lovato: I am What I am

Act 1

Monica

I sighed as I ran a brush through my waist- length auburn hair. I'm LATE for work again! Shit! I grab my purse, car keys, and cell phone and check the time: 4:30 pm. My shift at the pizza parlor starts at 4:45…I have fifteen minutes to get my car started and there….and it is at least a 25 minute drive. You might be wondering why a nineteen year old like me is working in a pizza joint in the first place, so I'll tell you: I'm saving up for college tuition…and a better car. The car I have now is crap….forgive my language, but anyone who has a car that only works three out of ten times and decides it's not going to start the other seven times knows EXACTLY how I feel. Once I rush outside, I jump into my 1996 pale yellow Ford and jam the key into the ignition. Oh shit, don't do this to me! I curse, when the car makes a wheezing sound of protest. I try the key, and after three or four times, I decide it isn't worth it and jerk the key back out of the ignition and slammed the door shut. I am WALKING to work.

I jog as fast as I can down to the corner of McArthur Avenue and press the crosswalk button. When the light changes, I hurry across and turn the corner. I gasp in surprise when I bump into someone in the "shortcut" alley I usually take when my car won't start. As I look up, I see a man with deathly pale skin and long platinum blonde hair. His unusual eyes blazed with cold hatred, and in his hand was a spear that one might find in a Lord of the Rings movie. I know something bad's about to happen! He's not human, that is for certain! He looked way too pale like a vampire.

Nuada

I readied my weapon as I felt someone collide with me. What insolence! When I turned, I lowered my speartip seeing that she looked harmless. 'Only a vile human. Though I must admit, now that she's seen me, I wonder if it is wise to let the vermin live.' Her knees did not look capable of supporting her weight and her face blanched. I raised a brow.

Monica

Oh crap…he's contemplating something….what is he contemplating and why?! I better make myself scarce before 'Legolas' here decides to turn me into a human kebab! I can try to run, but he's WAY faster than I thought he would be….guess the legends and myths about Elves are true…and spear is at my throat before I can blink. Bleep!

"What are you going to do to me?" I found myself blurting. He had many scars on his skin. That made me wonder if he had slain many more humans.

The Elf's glare did not waver when he replied, "I may kill you." MAY kill me?!

He is not certain? And if he decides NOT to kill me, what is he going to do to me?! I don't think I want to know! I inhaled sharply and focused on staying alive and conscious. At the rate my pulse was racing, I would probably die of a cardiac arrest. Hey, he understood my accent. Observe the enemy, assess the situation, my brain narrated.

Nuada

This woman….she is scared; as she should be….and yet…if I am not mistaken, I see a glint of curiosity, perhaps even fascination in those vile hazel eyes of hers. …. I WILL, have to slay her. Or she would tell others about where she has seen me.

Monica

Crapcrapcrap! WHY did this have to happen to ME of all people?! Why couldn't this guy just let me walk away? It's not like I'd TELL anyone! First of all, any normal person here in New Jersey would think I was insane, and the only people I COULD tell, I had never met yet. The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense; or B.P.R.D. was an organization meant to stop guys like HIM, but they only had missions at night. Now daylight had not retreated. So…yeah, I'm pretty much screwed. Then again, I might be able to talk myself out of trouble here, but I have to think REALLY fast.

"H-hold on. Why kill me? It's not like I pose a real threat to you or anything." I stammered, lifting both my hands in a placating gesture. The elf sneered.

"You humans defile the earth. You forced other beings like us to go into hiding because they were not like you. Not a single one of your kind deserves to live." He growled in a low voice.

Fear and some sympathy collided within me, but I also got annoyed by him throwing me in with other people. Plus, we had not even introduced ourselves properly! But indignance overrode my rational mind. He was biased!

"Hey, I HAPPEN to be an environmentalist, thank you very much!" I snapped. I regretted, when he readied his spear to strike. Maybe I should have taken my mother's advice and moved down to Florida with her and my kid brother. Well Kyle, let's see how much of a D&D nerd you are when you find out your big sis was killed by freaking ELF!

I waited for the blow, but it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, the Elf and I were no longer in the alley, but a forest instead. WHAT THE HELL?! I cast around frantically, trying to figure out where we were, or at least HOW to get back….especially when I saw the accusing scowl on the Elf man's face.

"I'm assuming by your expression… you think that I brought us here? Frigging middle earth? Can't be… " I gestured to the trees.

He grabbed me by the shirt collar. "You foolish human! What have you done?! I demand that you return me to the future this instant!" he snarled.

"Excuse me YOU'RE the Elf here! Why don't YOU find a way to get us back!" I shouted, surprised at my burst of courage. The Elf pushed me to the ground roughly and pointed his spear at my throat.

"Insolent brat! Watch your tone when speaking to royalty! I am Prince Nuada. You will not make a mistake again." he growled. Royalty? This guy is Elven ROYALTY? …..Well he sure doesn't act like it….Then the elf sheathed his blade and turned his back on me, pacing about.

"Man…maybe I really SHOULD have been playing D&D with my little brother when he had asked me to….then I might know what to do if we run into a Drow or some Orcs." I muttered. I stood up, dusting myself off.

He must have heard me from way off. I didn't want to be near such a dangerous person, but I had no other people to turn to. As I caught up, he remarked, "Drow only come to the surface at night, fool."

"How was I supposed to know that? Look, I was only giving an example, and I wasn't even talking to you, Your Majesty." I say before looking around to admire the scenery. Hey, if I can't get home, I may as well enjoy the sights and take in my surroundings while it lasts, right? Who knows when I'm going to get to see the beauties of nature again!

The Elf seemed annoyed with me because of this. "Will you stop gawking at the scenery! I wish to get back to where we came from."

I crossed my arms, arguing, "Come on, after living in the city, I think it's nice to be surrounded by the majestic beauty of nature. It's not like I can do much else, since I have no idea how to get home. I may as well do my best to keep myself calm, right? And I happen to find nature very calming." The Elf growled but he remained silent, ears pricking.

He made a chopping motion. "People come this way."

Where he gestured, I saw two figures in the distance walking in our direction. Both of different races which I recognized from Dungeons and Dragons handbooks. The tall and athletic figure should be an Elf, with ebony skin and silver hair. His race was known as a Drow (so much for Blondie's 'they only emerge at night' bit…). On his belt, near his arms were two swords strapped left and right. He spoke to the shorter figure beside him, a Dwarf. The Dwarf wielded a big axe and had a beard. They were armoured and in cloaks. Behind them came another figure, a human. He was much more massive than all of us combined.

They stopped when the drow held up a hand. I stood a little behind Nuada, praying they would not fight. I am squeamish about bloodshed. The elf prince drew his weapon and used a different language. Oh shit! The dwarf and the human showed the glint of their axes, but the drow did not move. Neither did he unsheath his weapons. Turning slightly to the human, he said something.

I had thought of letting blondie do the talking but then again, I should declare that I was innocent and lost. So I stepped in front of the prince and looking at the dark elf who seemed less angry, I said, "Hi I'm Monica and we're kind of lost. Suddenly we came here as we were, um… talking. Where are we?"

The other two men blinked and lowered their blades. The drow cocked his head. I noticed his eyes were purple. "Are you mad, woman?" Nuada whispered angrily.

I ignored him. Did they understand English here? I smiled nervously.


	2. 2

**Where bleep Icewind Dale Act 2!**

_Within Temptation_

* * *

**Monica**

"Please don't fight," I hissed back at his highness and then repeated to the strangers. To be more precise, I told Them please and not Nuada. He marched in front of me and spoke in what I assumed as elven language. It sounded musical and singsong.

The human said in heavily accented voice, "We don't know of princes in this land." Drow seemed remarkable calm even though I was pretty sure blondie had threatened him. It didn't take an expert to guess his hostile tone. He studied us and then spoke in a gentle voice, "Yes you do seem lost. I am not a filthy drow, as you just pointed out." He fixated blondie coolly. "I understand _some_ elvish. As you can see, I am not about to cast any magic."

WHAT! Why did Nuada have to go and do something daft like that? Hm were the dark elves bad or good in the games? True, he didn't seem to resort to tossing a knife at us. Blondie remained seething, silent and his ears pricked. Spear point wavered.

I placed myself in between again as the human and dwarf cursed and waved those weapons menacingly. Drow showed them an appeasing gesture. The human folded his arms. "Guys I am sorry about this. His highness doesn't mean that. He can be rude. We really are lost and need help," I interrupted quickly. "We were- talking when suddenly we got here." I wish I could smack blondie on the head with a rock and cast around for one. My heart rate was slowing- I think I had this under control.

Nuada was about to declare something, but I kicked his shin. Haha, he uttered a yelp of pain. The drow smiled and dwarf guffawed. "This be Faerun and Icewind dale is where we be standing on." The bearded man allowed, a softening in his expression. SUCH A RELIEF! They understand me!

Then the cute dark elf added, "I am Drizzt Do'Urden and these are Bruenor and Wulfgar my friends. We are on the way to find shelter at the next… capital _." He is fluent, but I suppose he would like us to get their lingo and codewords, awesome! We're lost and logically shouldn't be pissing natives off._ I nodded stupid elf used a sarcastic tone to declare his royal assness title. None were impressed. Bruenor should be the shorter one, older looking and he yawned.

Wulfgar the human smirked. Drizzt watched Nuada curiously. "Didn't you hear my title? I am a Prince."

Drizzt said, "Yes we have heard. We do not have a custom of bowing to strangers here. Most of the lords and queens dispense with formalities. Would you like to come with us?"

Wulfgar also asked if we knew each other. "Yes please. Thank you. Ah, I bumped into him yesterday. Not really," I said, shaking their hands. Drizzt was cute, and my slow memory vaguely remembered the series about his legends. His highness still glared but at least he had kept his weapon.

"Ye wanna come with us, tis getting dark and our bellies rumble," Bruenor voiced, walking on. He was right, the sky seemed darker. How much time had passed! I was so exhausted. Didn't they have a horse nearby?

Drizzt urged me to wait and knelt down, opening his pack. He offered me some bread and fruit. I gorged myself, not caring how tomboyish and dirty I looked. They waited, speaking in their native tongue. Wulfgar was quite friendly. Elf was sulking and following, a little separately. I stuck close to them for protection. Apparently the Icewind dale people preferred to journey on foot. There would be horses available- for -hire when we reached the town.

* * *

**Nuada**

Horror and anxiety reared up when we were relocated to this forest. Immediately I smelled and listened for clues in the air and earth, they are indicators of places. I did not know this forest, eerie and remote. I clenched my fist and cursed the wench. I had not cast any spell so it must be her! I distrust magic. Vile girl could be an enchantress, what foul luck I had happened upon her. As she insisted on arguing about her innocence and green ways, I barely listened, focused on getting out of here. I noticed the three different folk heading in our direction.

My intention was to confront them and demand answers. I won't beg or grovel. The human was not my match, the dwarf would be quite tough and go for my legs.. the trickiest of all would be the cunning drow. Drow is second on my blacklist after humans. The dark ones had been our main cause of casualties in the 28th Zenith. Not one to hide, I chose to declare in elven, _"Who are you filthy drow? Is this place near Bethmoora or the 9 Fae Kingdoms?"_ I didn't need to talk to the less-intelligent beings, because the drow seemed to lead them. He stopped saying nothing, while the other two readied their weapons.

The girl trembled and gasped. Did she think I would let her die here? She is my ticket to freedom. But the strange drow had no desire to fight, from his relaxed stance. He was armed with two swords, on his belt. In their tongue, he addressed them to halt. It puzzled me. They listened to him as equals and kept their weapons? Why?

I lowered my blade slightly. The elf looked young, with long silver hair, fit as if he sparred everyday. His sharp eyes were an unusual color. Judging from the daylight, he could walk without pain? He observed me coolly and replied in my language _, "No we do not know of that place. This is Icewind Dale…"_ then he glanced at Monica who started begging them to help.

I could not suppress how impressed I felt at his frank statement, "….. I am not a filthy drow, as you just pointed out." Devoid of anger. Hmmm. He must have heard the label many times. Amongst all that nattering, I caught their names. He was called Drizzt Do'urden, the dwarf Bruenor Battlehammer and Wulfgar. I could not recall where I heard his name before, was it a general who spoke of him? If I am not mistaken, he should be a prince as well.

Then the dwarf glared at me. I had not given my name, so he probably suspected my origins. I gave them a long introduction. And nothing happened, no bows nor gesture of respect. Boredom! Drizzt even smiled. "We hear you clearly. There is no custom of bowing here to royalty." Monica giggled. I didn't like to be teased and was about to retort with force when a sharp pain connected with my right leg. What! The witch had kicked me! I winced and rubbed the soreness. The others laughed.

My ears turned hot when she told them as if we were well acquainted- that I am rude. As we journeyed to the next town, I asked Drizzt how was it possible for coexistence? "Don't humans defile the territory and oppress our kind? All the fae?"

Bruenor snorted and sounded like bah. The drow answered, "Who are us?"

I shook my head. Truly they must be outdated set back by some mindblock! I summarized the situation of my father creating a truce after having long wars with the humans. But man took advantage and pushed us beyond our needs and we were forced to retreat. They looked confused. Drizzt rubbed his chin. "I do not know of that happening. Surface dwellers dislike dark elves. I didn't follow the Underdark's customs and left on exile. My friends accept me and we have lived in peace. No other fae are… oppressed."

His exotic irises reflected the understanding of this word. It can't be. Elves are honored here, almost godlike and our kind don't lack honour at all. The enemies were orcs, other drow and goblins, in which the friendly drow turned chilly in tone.

"Omg! Orcs! Wow this is Really from Lotr not just D and D." the child declared. I watched their baffled expressions, it would be funny if I was not lost here. They did not get angry just smiled patiently. Bruenor guffawed. She explained that realm and then commented, "You are quite famous. We have your story in games and my bro would love to meet ya. So hard for me to think this is all real, but yea you are. Drizzt thank you!" Her hand brushed on his armor. I wished I had a chance to hit her on the head.

He chuckled. "Games, no life is not a game here. Tell us more."

By night, we reached a sparsely-populated town. Most gasped ' drow'and fled or were in awe of me. I didn't care. Perhaps the barbarian's sheer bulk also intimidated them. Bruenor spoke briskly to them. I glared at Monica, oogling a stage nearby. Drizzt translated, "We instil fear in humans, so Bruenor will make arrangements with the closest inn. Are you tired, Prince?"

It took some time for me to register, a drow asking Me? "Ah yes." When could I return? Even if that Washington was not home, I wanted to return. At least I knew them and the surroundings. Time blurred after I numbly trudged behind them to the rooms and sleep overcame all senses when I lay down.


	3. Touch the Sky (brave)

**Chapter 3**

Brave Soundtrack- Touch the Sky **  
**

* * *

**(Monica)**

When I woke up the next morning, I all but jumped out of bed and made my way outside and to a small patch of woods by where we were staying. I'd thought about it last night, and I remembered that when I was younger, I loved watching Xena: Warrior Princess on television, and for a while, I used to pretend I WAS Xena; battle cry and all. What's my point? My point is that if I find some sort of semi-heavy stick or something, I could practice some sword/staff or; if I found something to use as twine and a smaller stick, chakram moves and teach myself how to fight while the men are all sleeping. …I wasn't about to attempt her pinch to the neck though. If I pinched someone's neck and blocked the blood flow to their brains, I doubted I could undo it before the thirty seconds are up.

I found a large stick and attempted some of staff moves…which resulted in me hitting myself in the sides, stomach, back, and foot quite a few times. Okay, scratch the staff. Maybe sword moves?

**(Drizzt)**

I watched the girl in both slight amusement and complete confusion. She'd gotten up and slipped out without a word, and out of curiosity, I followed her. What in Faerun was she doing? Jumping about and swinging a large stick, bruising herself almost every time and cursing about it. And she was making the strangest noise I ever heard. After several moments, she cursed one more time and threw the stick aside violently, heaving a sigh. What was she doing now? Wulfgar and Bruenor had plenty of theories how she could be related to the prince. They seemed to have come together, but the prince had a strange insistence about we the fae against the humans. When we met any wizards in town, I would try to find out about Bethmoora.

**(Monica)**

I cursed, throwing the stick aside and exhaled. Prince Nuada said that I used some sort of magic or whatever to get us here, so maybe I should try using that to defend myself, since armed combat didn't seem to be working out for me.

"Brisingr!" Nothing from the fire spell from _Eragon_. Something from my brother's stupid _Skyrim_ game, maybe?

"Fus Ro Dah!" Again, nothing. _Harry Potter_ , perhaps?

"Expecto Patronum!" god, I sounded like such a noob….not to mention an idiot…

"Kamehameha? Abrakadabra? Come on! Something?!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands in exasperation and flopping down on the ground.

"What are you doing, Monica?" I jumped and sat up, my head jerking in the direction of the person who spoke to me.

**(Drizzt)**

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you." I came to her, sitting as well. Monica sighed and laid back down, looking up at the sky.

"How long have you been standing there, Drizzt ?" she asked, wincing from embarrassment, which I understood.

"Not long. What were you doing?" I asked. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well…there's a fictional warrior woman sort-of well-known in my world called Xena, Warrior Princess. I was attempting to use some of the techniques I'd seen her do when I was a child to teach myself how to fight. But…as you can tell, it didn't go as planned. Nuada thinks _I'm_ the one who brought us here. By means of magic. But I honestly don't know! I'm human. I thought if I yelled out some random made up incantations, something would happen, but it didn't." As she spoke, her face reddened and she gesticulated furiously. Then the girl pouted.

I wanted to laugh but that would not be polite. As seriously as I could, I responded, "Well, you did just tell me the spells you attempted were fictional. And as for this "Xena" woman, the manoeuvres you were attempting are completely possible, but most certainly not for a beginner. And something else about spells, unless you are completely focused, they're likely to not work anyway." She sighed again and sat up completely, crossing her legs.

"You have a point. To be honest, I wasn't even really all that intent on succeeding anyway. I understand that Nuada wants to go back to where we came from, but I don't. I love my mom and little brother, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"But it's SO beautiful here. Trust me Drizzt, if you'd seen where I live, you'd understand why I'm reluctant to go back." She said, standing up and dusting her brushing her clothes off.

"Why do you say that?" I inquired. Monica exhaled.

"Well for one thing, there aren't as many trees; not where I live. There're tall metal and stone buildings, and when you look up at the sky at night, you're lucky if you can see the stars at all most of the time. And…"

As she described to me the things she didn't want to go back to in her world, I understood the reason for her reluctance. Some things that seemed a bit farfetched. Giant metal birds called planes and devices that allow writers to complete their manuscripts without a quill, for instance. What especially surprised me was when she talked about the weapons called guns, and how her voice seemed to have a touch of contempt in it as she described them. The lass seemed to become more livid on the things known as "theme parks", and the animal attractions they had there. Perhaps it was time to interrupt her, as she was beginning to rant…

* * *

 

**(Monica)**

"Monica, I hate to be rude, but-"

"Will you stop your meaningless ranting!" we both turned to see Nuada walking towards us. I glared at him.

"Bite me, Jerk face." I snapped heatedly, still irritated from the previous conversation topic with Drizzt. Speaking of which, I turned to said Drow and added,

"I'm sorry about going off on a rant like that, Drizzt. I'll try not to do that again." Drizzt nodded and Dumbass said,

"By the way, Witch, is it not about time you found a way to send us back?" I glared at him.

"Call me witch again and I'll slap you right in the mouth like my mother used to do to me when I was little and I repeated curse words I heard her say. And as for getting us home, I told you I don't know how to! Like I said, I'm NOT a 'magical being'! Humans can't usually cast spells unless they learn how to from a mage, and unless you know a damn good one around this freaky D&D world, then I suggest YOU try working on a spell or whatever to get us home!" I snapped. I almost wished I hadn't lost my temper with him, as he grabbed me roughly by the arm.

"If we do not return to the world we came from, I will have your head on a pike, girl!" He snarled, roughly shoving me away from him. Man…why couldn't we all just get along? It's not like I had anything against HIM…other than his need for an attitude adjustment. Man, I said it before, but I'll say it again: I should have spent more of my free time playing Dungeons and Dragons with my brother and less time watching anime. I mean, admittedly my brother made me read his book on the Elven languages, which I decided to try out a little to see if I could still remember what the little nerd taught me.

 _"Drizzt, will you teach me…. how to…. use scimitars? I think I should learn how…. to fight."_ I said. It was a bit drawn out, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't calling him anything racist or something. Nuada's eyes widened as his head snapped in my direction.

"Y-you…you speak…?!" Drizzt blinked in surprise. "You speak Drow?" those lovely purples eyes were wide and his brows raised until I couldn't see them!

I smiled sheepishly and shook my hand in a so-so motion. "Kind of. I'm pretty bad at it though, as you can tell. One night my…. "angel" of a brother locked me out of the house when he and I were home alone and wouldn't let me back in, until I agreed to let him teach me how to speak the Elven languages. Keyword being SPEAK, there. I can't understand it if someone else is speaking it to save my life.

* * *

 

**(Drizzt)**

I smirked, deciding to tease the child a bit. _"That's too bad. If you're not careful, you may wind up getting yourself into a fight you cannot win. Or what may be worse, you may find yourself with an Elven husband if you're not careful."_

When she gave a huff of annoyance and repeated she had no 'frigging idea', I translated, "Perhaps Nuada and I ought to teach you more than the ways of weapons, little one. It seems we need to teach you the tongues of Elves. There are many dialects And this time, you need to pay attention to the lesson." I omitted the part about the elf husband.

She looked away in embarrassment. She didn't seem to want to learn the Elf languages properly, but she agreed nonetheless. "I just hope you know how to speak HIS language, because I doubt _he_ 'll teach me."

I smiled. Nuada ignored this, though I am sure he heard. "Frankly, I only know the languages here. He happened to use some common words such as drow." I had ascertained that the pale elf did not embrace my kind but he could trust my company for now, at least. "If you have difficulties, Wulfgar will not mind helping you too."

"Oh Drizzt, that's cool. Can I ask, is he very young? How many years are you?" she cheered up.

"Ah Wulfgar is my student. I am about fifty years, you are all like younglings to elfkind. Bruenor as well." This question always saddened me, but I didn't feel this way now.

I couldn't help laughing at her slack jaw. "No way. You're rather hot, good looking." Bruenor had come over as well and agreed 'aye and he got no durned idea'

I nudged him not to tease me, my ears heating. Certainly I felt hot.


	4. Act 4 chauvinism

**(Monica)**

I had thought training and camping should be nothing tougher than a wilderness camp. Boy was I wrong! For hours since the crack of dawn, I had been tortured by the obsessed and violent white elf. He and Drizzt took turns to show me the art of being elf warriors. But their styles differed vastly!

This dawn, prince had hauled me to my feet and declared we would be training at a secluded forest he had scouted. I yawned.

Royal assness was actually scolding me, "Are you even paying the _slightest_ bit attention to me , you stupid girl?" How I preferred Drizzt's patient instructions and demonstrations.

I stifled another yawn before glaring up at Nuada.

"As a matter of fact, NO. It's too early for this, and you are NOT the best teacher in the world." I snapped.

"You-" He started to say something, but he didn't get to finish his comeback, because a bit of trouble decided to interrupt our 'lesson'. What kind of trouble, you may ask? Orcs, that's what. Not one or two of them, but fifteen or twenty of them. Ugly smelly things with hairy faces.

"How the heck are we supposed to beat these things?" I exclaimed, raising my crude spear to block the attack of one of them.

"Simple: We KILL them, you fool!" Nuada retorted. I yelped and ducked sticking my spear through the head of one as it swung a morning star at me. Ew...

"But there's only two of us! We're outmatched! Drizzt and the others, we should work together!" I said, stabbing another in the back as it aimed to attack Nuada, who was busy decapitating about three others. Man oh man, how the heck did I get myself into this?! Where did these Orcs come from, and why were they attacking us?!

Nuada gruffly barked that he would manage alone. He always had. He ordered me to stay behind him. Yea good idea, I didn't have armor yet. I looked around if I could make a run back to Drizzt and company. I already didn't mind his dark skin, he would be sympathetic unlike some chauvinists.

In the distance of where the tents were, they were already surrounded. Oh no!

**Drizzt**

I did not know why or how this unlucky day happened. It was morning and I was still groggy as I usually took a short nap at this hour. It had been a really long night. I had trained the girl and Wulfgar and shown them some moves Zaknafein had done before. It felt nice to have them applaud me.

Bruenor and the boy were shouting some unintelligible things, hitting me. _Perhaps it was a nightmare, leave me alone._ "Durned Drizzt! We got trouble! Can't ye smell them?" dwarf bellowed, banging something metallic near me.

Ouch! I reluctantly awoke to the commotion. Wulfgar said that Monica and the prince had got separated. What? "How did this happen?" I demanded, strapping on my weapons belt.

"I didn't hear well, think Noowa wanted to teach her stuff. They argued, but they went. Sorry, I shoulda followed them," Wulfgar explained, and as usual his words were more than necessary. I was furious at the prince, that he should risk her safety. The girl could not fight well yet! No time. The stench of orcs on the wind.

Gruffly an orc shouted we should face them. I unsheathed my swords and rushed to meet them head on. Why were we being ambushed? I noted where both of the men were, beside me and kept up the steady spin of Twinkle and Icingdeath. I stabbed kidneys, whirled, impaling hearts and rolled from the blows of maces and clubs. So deep was I in the Hunter's state that I almost hit Wulfgar. Twinkle had grazed his arm which he held up defensively in a block.

"Drizzt! Drizzt it's me! What's wrong?" his wide blue eyes were terrified. I panted and stepped back, exhaustion returning to my body. Rest, my body demanded. I sank to the ground in a kneel, willed myself to recall home and Catti-brie.

I felt him beside me, a hand hesitant on my shoulder. "Don't ye know me?" he asked.

"They be gone, few scallywags run off. Most dead, bloodied field. Eh can't see where the other 2 are. What ye reckon elf?" Bruenor rumbled.

"I don't know. Give me a while," I said, looking up. The ground was littered with corpses and blood. But I was so light headed that the sun seemed too bright. The boy gazed at me with worry in his face. He said something but my ears were buzzing too loudly for any of it to make sense. _No, did not mean to hurt him… I haven't told them yet about the Hunter. The state I keep hidden until_ …

Darkness embraced me as it got too much. I think I felt someone support me before I collapsed completely. I saw Guen and the girl and I tried to speak to them but they did not answer. Monica had been so excited to speak with me. I did like her, she reminded me of an eager child. Now, she needed my help. Wait, the rest were…

I forced my heavy eyelids open. Water was soaking into my skin. "Ah you're awake! Scared me. Here drink something." A familiar voice spoke softly, and a cup pressed to my lips. My throat was so parched I almost coughed. The men said I had been unconscious from fatigue for hours. They spoke and shook their heads. My vision was tinted with flakes. When had this happened?

"Where are they?" I asked feebly, trying to sit up. Bruenor made me lie down again.

"Ye not going anywhere boy. Get some food in yer belly before moving, that's an order. The idiot prince can take care of things, he's no weakling. Ye didn't sleep much?"

I smiled. As usual his sense was right on target. I lay down and drank the broth offered to me. Wulfgar supported me. Ah, the events returned to me, how I almost stabbed him by accident. I turned to him. "I almost… I am sorry. It won't, happen again." The old fear of people's rejection welled up in my heart. I had once stabbed an underground wyrm to show some duergars and I had terrified some children.

"Ah. No problem, you did not mean to. How to stop you from that…" he asked. I did not know how to respond. The truth is, I cannot stop myself unless I am aware the enemies are dead and completely annihilated…

Bruenor frowned. "I hadn't seen that happen before, Drizzt. But I ain't gonna demand answers. Take yer time then we'll go find them. I'll be outside." He went out. I hoped the boy could still trust me.

I owed them an explanation, since I felt weak I ought to start now.

"Listen to me. I have a… different side. In times of grave danger, the Hunter surges and I fight without emotion. Usually subsides when the danger is over." I had closed my eyes at first, now I chanced a peek at how my student was taking this news. His mouth was open,blue eyes stunned. Since he did not respond, I asked in a small voice, "Well, you have every right to be angry. I understand. I lost control."

"Nay Drizzt. So you good now?" He smiled. I blinked, looking at the bandage on his arm. Hm, the boy did not see me as an untrustworthy master and betrayer? He laid a big hand on my forehead. After a while, I brushed away his hand and said I felt much better.

Now we had to go to Monica and Nuada's aid. "Did you see where they were headed?"

"Er, he said the forest west of here. But so sleepy, didn't hear much." I nodded, strapping on my things. I still thought the elf was irresponsible but the quarrel would have to wait. I had to apply my ranger's tracking abilities to the maximum. Bruenor grinned at our approach. He pointed at some of their bootprints. I led the way, watching for broken twigs, branches and all the signs. Birdsong was silent on the trail I found. Some orc remains were still fresh. I glanced up, listening keenly. Wulfgar who was unused to the stench of the dead began vomiting. I found a type of herb that would relieve the stench and showed him to rub it on his nose. Bruenor had no problems at all, cursing loudly about wretched royalty.

"Wait, I hear something," I hissed, gesturing for silence and kneeling. They obeyed instinctively. Gurgling sounds, clash of steel. Could it be them? "I'll go first. Stay."

I stayed close to the shadows and soundlessly sneaked up. From the tree's vantage point, I checked. Mass of brown orcs, around fifteen of them injured but still determined to cut down their opponent. I formed a faerie fire lining and lit some of them up. This never failed to terrify my enemies. The orcs behind were first and looking at each other tried to put out the fire. I made the sign for it to sustain for several more minutes.

"Dark magic! Drow somewhere!" one orc with bones on its ears grunted. Haha. They dispersed, and the fleeing ones who were left exposed were impaled by a crude javelin. The girl! She was shaking and bruised, but coping well. I landed on top of an enemy, slicing into its brain with one scimitar. She called my name.

"You're here! So happy to see you! Never going into stupid woods with blond again," she told me when we were closer. I smiled. Monica was almost going to put her arms around me, but luckily stopped and touched my shoulder.

"Thank you. I am relieved too, now where is he?" I wiped off my sword.

"Eh killing. Still at it, last I checked." She thumbed a little distance away. I glared in that direction, just as the last opponent dropped, the dark robed fair elf made his spear shorten to his will. "You're mad?"

Indeed I was furious. Before he walked toward us, I snapped. "Before leaving, it would have been polite to give us some warning. We were frantic, friends woke me up saying you had gone off by yourselves! Outside was girl is untrained, and what if she is hurt? "

By this time, Wulfgar and Bruenor had caught up behind me. Nobody spoke. Monica kept saying she felt sorry and it was all right now. I think I felt her hand touch my sleeve. Nuada glared back at me. "I could take care of things. You got here quite late, drow."

It was my instinct to hit him but I took deep breaths. Bruenor scolded him on my behalf.


	5. Defeating the Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *oh yea by coincidence it's also my real name which mewtwo didn't know, haha we left it at that

**(Monica)**

Thanks to Drizzt, we somehow were able to defeat the Orcs. But we of course were not without a few minor injuries. For example, I had bruises on my side, leg, and cheek. Each felt like it was the size of a freaking apple. And of course, Drizzt and the asinine prince weren't on very good terms. I was all the way over on the other side of the clearing, admittedly looting Orcs for weapons and other things like my brother always did when he defeated an enemy on Skyrim, but I still heard their argument.

"Monica is not experienced enough to be left to fend enemies off on her own, especially Orcs!" Drizzt said.

Gee…thanks for the vote of confidence Drizzt…

Nuada scoffed.

"If the brat couldn't handle a few petty Orcs, she shouldn't have brought us here to this land in the first place!"

"You call that a few? Something's wrong with your vision." Drizzt scoffed, folding his arms. Bruenor was close by and jabbing his finger at Nuada, snapping forcefully.

Asinine jerk…it isn't MY fault! I paced, wishing hard I could by miracle I could teleport out of here. But I didn't want to leave just yet. Wulfgar smiled sympathetically. He tried to be encouraging but I didn't really register his words. This was worse than my parents were before the divorce.

After a while, Nuada made a remark that Drizzt let his emotions get the better of him. I gaped, how could he say that? A tense silence, and then Drizzt clenched his fist declared something in another language. From the tone, did not sound good. Both of them went for their weapons!

I didn't approve of Prince Narcissist picking a fight with the best teacher I ever had in defence arts! Drizzt was so patient- never yelled and abused me. His experience happened to be _the_ only way we stood a chance of understanding this strange, exotic And deadly country. Now if I had money, I'd have bet it all on Drizzt. He was cool and level headed. But what set them apart was while Drizzt's skills were…"graceful", measured, Nuada's ; at least from my perspective. He fought solely for survival, to defend his own honour. Prince didn't give a damn about me! While Drizzt fought to not only survive, but to protect what mattered to him! He was also standing up _for_ me, and my eyes felt moist. When I saw him show up to rescue me, I knew that the legends were true of his kindness and mercy! Still, now they were in a duel, he had changed. In Dungeons and Dragons, Drow are supposed to be ruthless killing machines. As the lightning reflexes of both Elves clashed in a deadly dance of steel, Nuada seemed possessed and my teacher- equally fearsome.

I couldn't help but wonder…. What was it that made Drizzt different than the others? How did he become the warrior he was, instead of one of the merciless demons that his race was portrayed to be? "Oh no. That's a different side.." Wulfgar remarked softly. I asked him what happened. I couldn't believe my ears, as I stared at his bandaged arm. Drizzt had another personality….?

Nuada's movements with his spear were somewhat crude, violent, thoughtless, while Drizzt's movements were fluid, synchronized with his parrying. The dark elf's arms worked deftly countering each of the opponent's stabs. The other elf growled in frustration and found himself on the defensive quickly. Nuada's strength lay in keeping enemies at arm's length, but with such quick strikes, he barely had a second to change his sword to spear-mode. Amazed that Nuada could be so aggressive yet not lose much ground, so far the white one had kept his side of the turf, Drizzt's focus was drawn back to that insult _. "You're weak, giving in to a girl's whims. Emotions won't grant triumph. Anyone who softens will eventually succumb early."_ That was why the drow was so triggered to hit him, to prove that his noble attitude was wrong. He couldn't possibly leave the scene when the stupid immature person pointed his spear smugly at him. A male's pride. Imbecile can destroy enemies selfishly at his own leisure, but never should he endanger a civilian's life! She was placed in the path of orcs. His heart sped up indignantly.

He turned his cheek aside and one of the prince's thrusts finely sliced his hair. Grimly, Drizzt let the Hunter's side fall free from its constraining chains within. He had always viewed it as a hindrance, ever since he had slaughtered too many that his ledgers must be red. _Let me defeat this Selfish, airheaded bastard, it screamed._

Nuada somersaulted to make some distance between them. He chanced a look behind for obstacles when he had landed on higher ground. Then he extended his enchanted Luin. Drizzt relaxed, but never let him out of sight. He waited, panting. So the prince's right hand at the back of the spear and the other firmly grasping the staff, he charged, intending to lunge at the dark elf. Monica covered her eyes, not daring to look. But her defence master grunted, trapping the spear with both scimitars in a cross-lock. Eh, wasn't that the picture she had seen on a coverart once? Yet she observed that the drow did not always cross both weapons in his fighting. Nuada tried to pull it away without success so he vaulted under and kicked at Drizzt, who sidestepped agilely.

The fair elf released the spear and did some backflips. Drizzt watched, rotating Twinkle and Icingdeath in oppositional arcs. Then Nuada summoned his weapon back to his hand and brought it down. The ranger bent fluidly back, hair sweeping the ground, the red jewelled sword bearing the brunt and his other arm out of reach. Then he rolled away, closing in. Monica was pleased that Mr narcissist had a cut sleeve on the right and seemed more fatigued now. The Drow had regained his stamina and stood up from his kneeling position.

Nuada registered his small injury. Hm Drizzt did not seem to be fighting all-out. How could it be possible for him to control the swords, one anticlockwise, the other clockwise direction, maintaining a constant footwork. Even if the drow stumbled, he would regain his rhythm. Prince was miffed, because he had not mustered fleet-footedness. Humans had fallen so easily if he did a sneak attack but mostly, the prince prided himself on his sheer strength of blows in quick succession. So when those smelly orcs attacked, the White rage fuelled his energy to annihilate all of them. Hmm, the drow had two cuffs on his ankles. What were they?

"Stop! Drizzt, it's ok. Not worth it to hurt each other. Are you alright?" the girl shouted, arms out in an appeasing gesture. Wulfgar glared at the other elf, hand on his big axe. Bruenor was quiet. Drizzt's pounding heart returned to normal, when her voice registered. The Hunter retreated. The weapons snapped back into the sheaths.

He wiped sweat from his brow. "Yes. I'm fine." Wearily, he sank down against a tree. The skyline was now a deeper hue, closer to the night the dark elf's peak. However Drizzt had been moving throughout the day. Monica knelt beside him and offered a waterskin.

"The duel was awesome! I know you'd beat him and maybe make him humble, hehe not that it'd happen overnight," she whispered. Drizzt chuckled. She had an odd sense of humor.

They began walking back, ignoring if Mr Narcissist intended to come along. Monica had been commenting about the scenery, and Bruenor replied. Drizzt was too tired to say a word, content to listen. He excused himself to wash up at a nearby river.

When Drizzt returned, he held his armorpiece and wore a green tunic sleeveless. His arms were bare. He had a slight cut on his cheek. Then she asked him, "Drizzt, they said you've got a girl? Really?"

He glanced at the dwarf who suddenly found the ground interesting. If he had looked up, Drizzt would not have spared any intensity. Instead the drow swallowed and mumbled, "Umhm. Catti."

She nodded and her face fell. Drizzt lay down and fell asleep.


	6. Paranoid Circus

 

* * *

**(Monica)**

As the others slept, I stared up at the sky. I am happy that Drizzt has someone he cares for. To be more precise, I _am_ trying to dismiss my envy! Sure, I'm Quite smitten for him, but even if he didn't have Catti, I knew it would never work out between us. There is a reason that those books were called _**The Legend of Drizzt**_ _ **.**_

Homeland….Exile…Sojourn…the Crystal Shard…others I couldn't remember... they're fiction. Drizzt is nothing more than the ideal tall and handsome fantasy-hero that all guys strive to be and Real guys will never measure up to him. Trying to compare those crushes I used to long for, or the ones who stalked me, Drizzt stands above All of them! I doubt he will even treat me any different than his student.

I shouldn't be dreamy… Faerun is just the figment of an imagination. 'But they are SO real, they are alive! How can I deny that? Internally my mind fought a war of which my heart could tell the truth. I turned on my bedroll, and automatically squinted in Drizzt's direction, to his stark white hair. He had not moved, except for rise and fall of his chest. When I reached out my fingertips, Drizzt's breath was warm and I could tangibly touch him. Same for the rest. The moments we spoke, and trained, and bickering with that prince, they really happened!' So that quietened my turmoil a little. After all, if white elves with attitude exists, then Faerun and its people do too.

Humans with white hair are not in the romantic radar, whereas drow—definitely! Not that I _completely_ regretted it. Drizzt was kind to me, and he taught me things I could have never learned without him; it almost made me remorseful that I never 'got to know' the Forgotten Realms more. Thanks to him, I was actually enjoying my lessons in the Elvish language. Heaving a sigh, I picked up my training sword and stood up quietly. After looking around to make sure that I hadn't disturbed anyone, I snuck off on my own. I needed some time to think about some things.

* * *

**(Nuada)**

I heard a twig snap. Instantly alert, I swiftly shot up and grabbed my spear. As I listened, I heard the sound of footsteps not approaching our direction, but retreating from our camp! The three men were there. Then I saw that the stupid brat's bedroll was empty. Damn it all! She was starting to be more trouble than she was worth. Exhaling impatiently, I stood and followed her in stealth.

**(Monica)**

I sighed and swung my sword aimlessly at the air. Why?! Why the hell did my mind keep going back to…THAT?! So what if Drizzt has a girlfriend! I mean come on, if I had actually been paying attention, I'm sure at SOME point, my brother told me that Drizzt and that Catti girl end up together anyway! So why do I feel like this? Besides, I just MET him, for crying out loud!

"I just want to go home…." I whispered, sitting against a nearby tree.

"Then perhaps you ought to be trying harder during your lessons." I looked up and glared at Nuada, tightening my grip on the handle of my sword.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Watch how you speak to royalty." He spat. As he made to press the tip of his spear to my throat in warning, my reflexes kicked in, unneeded to be summoned. I batted his tip aside, jumping to my feet as I did so.

"Back off, Blondie! I'm not in the mood!" I snapped. This seemed to really get his blood boiling.

"You filthy brat! How _dare_ you show such insolence! It's time I put you in your place!" He readied his spear, and I found myself smirking.

"You know what? I think kicking your ass would be a great way to relieve some of my pent up stress. Ready when you are, Your Majesty." I gave a mock bow, pressing his buttons even more. He swung his spear down on me and I blocked it with my sword. He pulled back and made to stab me in the stomach, but I blocked that too and reached under it and punched him in the stomach. It forced him back a few inches, but it did more to make him mad than to bring him down. He made to trip me, but I jumped out of the way of the spear and swung my sword to block his next spear movement. I then took the opportunity to do what I had wanted to do since I met him.

In short, I punched him right in the mouth as hard as I could. This seemed to push his limits, and with the hand he wasn't clutching his now bleeding mouth with, he put his spear away and swiftly grabbed me by the throat. Then, he squeezed.

"I'm afraid my patience with you has neared its end, Human." He whispered harshly. I gasped for air and tried to get free, but being a strong angry male, Nuada was determined to kill me. Oh god I'm going to die! My struggles were getting weaker and weaker. Then just as I thought Death would claim me, I was in another place!

I looked around. Huh? This still looked like Faerun. Wait a second, I looked at my hands and feet still tingling. I HAD ACTUALLY shifted, teleported out of danger! My heart beat went crazy. I have magic? I didn't think, it just… happened!Then I sat down, knees weak, ran hands through my hair. _I'm lost now._ Talking aloud would help me to make sense of the situation. "Ok ok, I am like Nightcrawler except I can't control when I do this… I was scared, really scared. Then, it happened." I racked my brain to recall how the blue mutant activated his power. Hmm, I have been a fan of Xmen especially movie two. He had to focus on a place he had seen before.

But Nuada was back there. He will try to kill me again… I was so sleepy I didn't care anymore and went to sleep on a trunk. I imagined that the drow was smiling and stroking my hair. He said he would always protect me. Really? I wanted to say yes can we be… together? At that, maybe my subconscious interrupted me. No I can't, the dream said, Catti is waiting… at home… Drizzt then stepped out of reach and I tried to reach for him, shouting,

 _Save me, don't leave me here! Mad elf wants me dead. He wants me…_ Suddenly my world tilted out of balance as I heard someone shouting my name and then slapping my cheek. Opening my eyes, I gasped. "Enough! I'm awake," I grumbled, and noticed my face and hair were sopping wet. Wulfgar! He smiled foolishly. "Oh- you- Found me." The events hit me hard, last night. Drizzt and Bruenor closed the distance.

"Nuada tried to choke me! I… I got away!" I touched my neck. "Where did he go?"

I expected the drow to take my side. Instead he looked as if he was appraising me for an exhibition. Drizzt finally asked after a delay, "Are you all right?"

I was shouting, "No I'm not! Don't you get it, he said he was sick of me and wanted me dead!"

Bruenor was rubbing his beard. When I stopped ranting, I noticed they were all staring at me like I had grown horns. Finally the dwarf said, "Lass, he be gone now. Me son heard the commotion and…"

Wulfgar continued, "I tried to run at him but suddenly he fell on the ground and you vanished. He cursed and then saw me. We fought, and then he ran off. Drizzt said to leave him be."

Drizzt had not spoken, not since the remark. Neither had he approached me. "Eh yea so I moved, from some mysterious magic. Um Is it far, from camp?" I deliberately stared at the drow, willing him to show Me some reaction! He's my mentor.

He came a little closer, but to examine the ground beside my feet! "Fascinating, Hm I would estimate a good 5km away. He was speaking truly then."

"Huh who's he?" I was gaping. "If Nuada said that, look he got me into this mess and, but I am human! Really, an accident, because he threatened me... " Then I began to talk about how we showed up here. Drizzt was still calm and simply said I looked fine and unhurt, no need to worry. Bruenor and Wulfgar glanced at each other but did not answer me.

In the end I concluded, "Can you protect me? He's crazed, a nutcase."

The promise immediately surfaced from Wulf's mouth, Bruenor snorted. Nothing from the drow! How can he be so… so blank and unemotional? He was now walking back and Wulf said we should pack up. "Hey why doesn't he talk? Aren't we friends?"

"Hehe, Drizzt is a thinker. He ain't much of words. Rest assured."

The dwarf was beside me. He asked me what my world was like. I had come to like him a bit. "Ye like him? I tried to stop me girl that first time, on mountains. But she ignored me warnings, they've got history. Eh I don't want a dark child, ye can have the elf. Hehe." I chuckled. He didn't mind.

"This Catti she's human, or dwarf?" I pondered. Human! So they were kind of adopted? Why didn't he have children? Bruenor said his wife had died young so he wanted a child. Hence he adopted her.

* * *

**(Monica)**

It had been three days, and we hadn't seen Nuada since. Not that I really cared. What did bother me somewhat was that Drizzt and I hadn't really spoken since my narrow escape from Nuada's attempt on my life. Honestly, I think it was because I was avoiding him and chose to train on my own.

I was trying to do what I had done to escape from Nuada, but for some reason I couldn't, and it was starting to annoy me.

"Gah! Why can't I do it again?!" I exclaimed in exasperation, swinging my sword in the air aimlessly, trying to relieve the frustration.

"Perhaps if you had an actually teacher, it would help you." I froze. That voice….was I imagining it? Slowly, I turned around and gasped, dropping my sword in surprise.

"D-Dad?! What're you doing here?!" I asked. The middle aged man laughed and stroked his fingers through his thick dark brown hair.

"Oh boy…where to start? Well…I guess I better start from the beginning, huh?"

"That would help, and WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? We thought you were gone!" I hollered.

"Alright, for starters, I'm a sorcerer. Well known in these parts, actually. Faerun is where I came from. I was curious as to what may lay beyond this land, so I used a spell to take me to the world you know. I met your mother, and, well...you know the rest up until the divorce. After some time, I got homesick, and wanted to return to Faerun. I wanted to bring your mother and you kids with me. She didn't want to come, and that's why we fought so often. After we got divorced, I came home. I'm sure you're wondering how you got here, so I'll explain. I'm not sure as to the details, but when I was scrying for your energy, I felt that Elf's as well. Nuada, was it? Well whatever the bastard tried to do to you, your desire to get away must have triggered the magic sleeping within you, and brought you to Faerun." My father explained. Without waiting for this to sink in, I asked another question that dug at my mind.

"Why Faerun of all places?" I asked. My father had to ponder this a moment.

"I'm guessing that part of your magical subconscious was partially locked on the location of the nearest source of protection it could sense." He said. I knew it was just a guess, but when I thought about it, I realized it made a little sense. I mean, my mom worked most of the time, so whenever I was scared, or sick, or hurt, the only person I had to run to for safety was my dad.

"Kale." My dad and I both looked up and turned to see Drizzt walking towards us. My father nodded in polite acknowledgement.

"Hello, Drizzt. It's been a while." I looked back and forth between them in surprise.

"You two know each other?" I asked in surprise. My dad nodded.


End file.
